The Fourth Piece
by HighwinD1
Summary: Hey, finally a PierreXHarle fanfiction! Check it out and R+R Pleez! Prologue up now, more to come!


The Fourth Piece  
Prologue  
By: HighwinD  
  
Pierre, the lovable French swordsmen, could never remember ever being this nervous. He'd encountered crisis, defeated evil, and walked the edge of life and death without so much as batting a lash, but no, this was different. Fighting back the feelings of fear and swallowing to rally his courage in support, he dropped to bended knee in front of his love, Harle.  
  
The two had met several months before when they were both members of the three-person party that single handedly saved El Nido from certain destruction at the hands of the Time Devourer. During their journey, they had become much more than friends, the attraction was painstakingly evident. Serge would see them on many occasions just sitting by the fire gazing lovingly at each other in silence, each of them entranced by the beauty of the moment. Other times they'd be cuddling, or just talking, or helping each other recover from the battles they participated in that day. Whatever they did, though, they'd do together, and it was apparent to all who looked on, that cupid had struck these two francophone lovers with an extra potent arrow.  
  
Pierre reached into his right pant pocket very slowly. His hand was shaking, and his heart felt like it was being chased by a pack of wild lagoonates. He thought to himself how smart it was to wear his pants with the extra large pockets today, for he might not have been able to bring the very expensive denadorite/rainbow shell ring had he worn a different pair. He fumbled around in his pocket, trying to get a confident hold on the trinket that would show everyone who saw that he and Harle were to be bound in holy matrimony. He had it in his hand now, the soft case seemed a surprising comfort to him, and now he was ready! Slowly he turned his head upwards with a boyish grin, and locked eyes with Harle. She seemed to know what was coming next. She'd been waiting all of her life for this very moment, the moment when her true love would ask her to be his wife. She even had the watery twinkle in her eyes as Pierre began to speak.  
  
"Mademoiselle Harle, zees past few monthz have been amazing, non?" he asked in a soft questioning tone.  
  
"Oui, zey have been nothing short of magnifique!" she replied while never unlocking her eyes from her love.  
  
"I feel zee same way! I've never felt zuch feelingz of grandeur! I'm mozt definitely in love with you, mademoiselle," he said with his grin growing into a gigantic smile. Harle began to cry at the perfection of this moment. It wasn't a monsoon of tears, just a small escapee running down her makeup clad cheek. This was always how she had always imagined it, her and her prince charming in the shady beauty of the Shadow Forest (Harle's favorite place in all of El Nido)...together.   
  
"H-Harle?" Pierre stuttered.  
  
"Yes Pierre?" she responded, her small frame silhouetted in the moonlight.  
  
"H-Harle.." he said again, "Harle...will you marry me?" He did it! Relief washed over him, he hadn't chickened out! The only thing left was the reply...  
  
She couldn't hold it back anymore, bursting into tears, she ran into Pierre's arms, knocking him over. They tumbled to the ground, and into the nearby pond. When they gained their bearings, they were completely saturated and standing in a shallower part of the pond, still holding each other under the moonlight. Harle leaned in closer to Pierre, brushed his wavy and often unruly hair away, and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Nothing in zee world could make moi happier zan to be your wife, mon amour!" she exclaimed, her childhood fantasy now a reality.  
  
With the moon as their witness, they leaned in and shared a sweet kiss....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey everyone! Ok, this was the prologue, just to give you a little background on where I'm going with this...Pierre and Harle are now engaged, but Pierre's parents forbid him to marry until he obtains the fourth piece to his hero collection, for they say that until he is a hero in all aspects he shouldn't marry. Pierre decides to go look for this fourth piece, the "Eye of Cyrus" so he can marry his true love, and he and Harle set off on their quest to find The Fourth Piece.  
  
Next Chapter : Meet the Parents 


End file.
